EL prototipo perfecto
by Carmele
Summary: Charlotte, mejor amiga de Ginny Weasley esta enamorada de Draco e intenta que Ginny consiga hablar con el, a la vez que el rubio se ve envuelto en una apuesta que incluye a Ginny, a Charlotte y a el mismo. ACABADOO!
1. Chapter 1

BUENO! Nuueva historia... espero que os guste, hacia tiempo que no escribia y me vino una ola de inspiracion... ya sabeis... mandarme reviews... :D:D y asi sabre si debo seguirlo o no. Bueno.. mucos besos a todos!

**1.- La Apuesta**

Rubio platino. Pelo sedoso y lacio. Ojos grises. Piel palida. Rasgos duros. Cuerpo de infarto. Encantador y a la vez odioso. El prototipo perfecto de tío. Bueno, el prototipo perfecto, si de mi amiga Charlotte estamos hablando.

Dejenme explicarme.

Me llamo Virginia Weasley, aunque me llaman Ginny, cosa que odio. Prefiero Gin. Yo me describiría como pelirroja, con el pelo liso, largo y no muy especial. Ojos azules-verdosos, cuerpo normal tirando a flacucha, labios llenos y pálida. Siempre he sacado buenas notas, divertida, risueña yhabía adoptado el temperamento de mi madre, Molly Weasley.

Charlotte Bruckner, mi mejor amiga, era, por decirlo de alguna manera, mejor que yo, o asi estaba considerada. Rubia, con rizos perfectos que caian en una cascada de dorados hasta los hombros, ojos grandes, y marrones, con pestañas negras y muy largas bañadas en mascara. Labios finos, con forma de corazón, perfectamente pintados de un color rosa claro. Tambien de piel clara, presentaba en su conjunto una chica maravillosa. Era divertida, hacía reir, y persuasiva.

Charlotte, había estado durannte un largo mes, "enamorada" si así podía llamarse, de Draco Malfoy. Aunque verdaderamente creo que solo quería añadirlo a su lista de conquistas. Y no me invento lo último. Verdaderamente, Charlotte tenía una lista de conquistas, entre las que claramente se podían leer los nombres de Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Simon MIchaels... y bastantes más.

Mientras Charlotte y yo hablabamos apoyadas en la pared del 2º piso, por al lado nuestra paso Draco Malfoy y sus tipicos amigos y amigas. Los chicos iban con expresion seria, dura, alrededor de el y las chicas iban a su lado, mientras reian sonoramente y le hacían carantoñas.

Los ojos de Charlotte siguieron la cabeza rubia de Malfoy, hasta unos metros mas hacia delante donde se pararon delante de la puerta de una aula.

"Ginny, tienes que hacerme un favor" me dijo Charlotte, cuando salió de su admiración por Malfoy.

"¿que?" le dije yo, esperando algo sobre tarea o que le explicara algo.

"Necesito que te acerques y le digas algo" me dijo. Yo abrí mucho los ojos.

"¿A quien?" dije, esperando equivocarme.

"Ginny¿A quien va a ser?" dijo Charlotte mirandome como si fuera la persona mas tonta del mundo. " A Draco!"

"AHHH NO! NO... no... no... Yo no le voy a dirigir una palabra a ese!" dije muy roja.

"Ginny... se llama Draco!" dijo Charlotte silenciosamente.

"Bueno... quizas lo llame asi cuando el deje de insultarme!" dije furiosamente.

"Por favor Ginny... hazlo por mi... dile algo... algo..."

"¿Que quieres que le diga?"

"Algo sobre mi"

"Ah... Y tu crees que me va a querer escuchar?" dije enfadada.

Charlotte pareció avergonzada.

"Intentalo solo..." me dijo con tono suplicante.

"¿Porque no lo intentas tu?"

"Me da verguenza..." dijo mirando hacia abajo.

Mire hacía el grupito de Slytherins. NO lo quería hacer... pero... sabía que era importante para Charlotte.

"De acuerdo" dije. Charlotte me miró. Su expresión iluminada.

"¿De verdad lo vas a hacer?"

"SI" respondí.

"Oh Ginny! Te quieroo!" dijo dandome un abrazó. Le sonreí y miré de nuevo al grupo.

Me arreglé un poco el pelo y me alise la falda. Alla iba.

COn paso decidido me acerqué a ellos, notando la mirada de todos y sobre todo de el sobre mi.

"Hola" dije, bastante fría. Sonreí, aunque mas bien deebió parecer una mueca de dolor.

"Hola" dijo el con una expresión divertida en la cara.

A falta de palabras, añadí "¿Que tal?"

El parecía aun más divertido.

"Weasley, que quieres? Dinero? Pasar una noche conmigo? O con uno de mis amigos? O que?" dijo, mientras todo su ggrupito se reía, destacando las chicas.

"Mira imbecil... solo estoy aquí por hacerle un favor a mi amiga... aquella que esta ahi detrás... que le gustas y me ha pedido que hable contigo... pero sabes que? Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo.. eres de lo peor que he conocido..." dije y me di la vuelta para irme, pero me pare un momento.

"Ah! Y deja de creertelo tanto... no estas tan bueno como para querer pasar una noche contigo!" le susurré, mientras me daba la vuelta y me iba.

* * *

"NO LO AGUANTO! Charlotte no me pidas nunca mas que haga eso! es... es... simplemente inaguantable!" dije. 

Charlotte sonreía.

"NO TE RIAS CHARLOTTE!"

"Lo siento! Pero esque eres tan graciosaa... bueno y el... con eso de pasar una noche con el... jajajaja!" dijo mientras se reía.

"No me hace gracia Charlotte..." le dije, mientras me tumbaba en mi cama.

"Vale, lo siento Gin. Nunca mas te lo pedire!" dijo, mientras sonreía aun... y yo... le sonreí de vuelta.

* * *

Draco sonrío a su amigo Blaise Zabini. 

"No eres capaz" le retó.

EL rubio miró a Blaise y sonrió de nuevo.

"No me conoces" dijo a modo de respuesta.

"Desde que nacistes... y creeme... no eres capaz de liarte con una pobretona y mas, de Gryffindor, y mas, traidora , y más aun, con su mejor amiga a la vez!"

Draco río.

"Eres retrorcido"

"No mas que tu"

"¿Lo haras?"

Draco le miró, y varios pensamientos repentinos le rondaron por la cabeza. La Weasley no estaba tan mal... y la rubia tampoco... y además, así podría demostrarle a Blaise, que en cuestión de seducir, nadie le ganaba.Bueno, aunque a la que verdaderamente tenía que seducir era a Ginny, ya que el le gustaba a su amiga.

"Claro que lo hare" dijo.

Blaise sonrió misteriosamente.

"Tienes dos semanas para liarte con ambas... y recuerda... a la vez! No puedes cortar con una y despues ir a por la otra... Con las dos!"

Draco sonrió y asintió, mientras se levantaba y se iba a la cama.


	2. La biblioteca

Segundo capitulo y muy rapido eh! Nada mas que he recibido 3 reviews... pero 39 personas (por ahora) han leido mi historia :D:D pero bueno... espero que difruteis este cap! besossss

**2.- La biblioteca**

Draco se había despertado temprano esa mañana. No había dormido muy bien despues de hacer esa apuesta la noche anterior. Tras vestirse y arreglarse, bajó al Gran Comedor y se sentó al lado de su amigo Blaise Zabini.

"LA verdad, esque me he dado cuenta de que no tienes nada que me interese" dijo el rubio repentinamente.

"¿Como?" dijo Blaise un poco sorprendido por la afirmación.

"SI. Eso mismo. Si gano la apuesta... ¿que me daras tu?" dijo mirandole, mientras se servía un poco de zumo de naranja.

Blaise lo miró de vuelta. NO habían acordado nada sobre eso la noche anterior.

"Ah pues... no se... ¿que quieres?"

Draco se quedó mirando al vacío mientras pensaba.

La verdad, esque no quería nada material, y tampoco podía darle mucho más. Bueno... si... había algo que verdaderamente le interesaba de Blaise.

"Ya se" dijo con un deje de orgullo. "Quiero tu capa de invisibilidad" dijo sonriendo.

Blaise abrió la boca.

"No!No! NO VOY A APOSTAR MI CAPA!" dijo enfadado.

"Venga Blaise. Yo aceptare lo que quieras de mi" dijo Draco, sonriendo.

Blaise pareció enfadado, pero después asintió.

"De acuerdo. Quiero el descapotable... ese que te regalo tu padre cuando cumplistes 17 años..." dijo sonriendo.

Draco abrio la boca sorprendido.

"VAMOS BLAISE! Ese coche vale millones! Mucho mas que la capa esa de invisibilidad!" dijo enfadado.

Blaise se encogio de hombros.

"Pues nada, entonces no hay capa de invisbilidad!" dijo sonriendo.

Draco le miró y meditó.

"De acuerdo, igualmente, vas a salir perdiendo tu, ya que voy a ganar yo la apuesta!" dijo Draco mientras se levantaba y salía del Gran Comedor.

* * *

Ginny caminaba sola hacia la biblioteca. Necesitaba buscar algo de información para un trabajo de herbología y Charlotte no había podido acompañarla ya que estaba durmiendo profundamente. Bueno no era tan tarde que digamos pero Charlotte dormía mucho... Vale, era MUY tarde y era a estas horas cuando a Ginny le apetecía trabajar. Había poca gente en la biblioteca (por no decir nadie) y el silencio era sepulcral. 

Andó hacia allí, sus tacones cliqueando en el suelo a cada paso que daba, llegó a las puertas, y empujó una de ellas. Entró, saludó a la señora Pince que sabía su afición por ir tarde a aquel sitio y se dirigió a su tipica mesa, situada al fondo de la biblioteca, detrás de algunas estanterías, y se sentó, abriendo el libro de herbología y levantandose a buscar un libro.

Mientras pasaba por las estanterías, buscando el libro adecuado, notó como alguien le tocaba la cintura. Se giró rapidamente pero no vio nada. Rodó los ojos, y pensando que era su imaginacion siguio adelante.

Pero de nuevo lo notó y supo que dos veces no era normal, a no ser que se estuviera volviendo loca. Se dio la vuelta, su pelo rojo revoloteando por su alrededor y miró. Nada de nuevo.

"¿Quien esta ahi?" dijo, mientras escaneaba el sitio de nuevo.

Nada o nadie contestó, y desisitió de nuevo.

Siguió buscando, ahora un poco descontrada y esta vez supo que no lo había imaginado. Alguién, habia cogido su citura con ambas manos, por detras, y la habia agarrado fuertemente contra su cuerpo... que claramente era un el. Ginny se dió la vuelta meneandose rapidamnrete y se echó hacia atrás chocandose con la estanteria.

"HARRY PARA YA!" dijo. Había pensado que podía haber sido Harry por su capa de invisibilidad y porque a menudo le gastaba bromitas asi, aunque le había extrañado la posibilidad de que fuera el, ya que nunca lo había visto por aqui a estas horas, y además... poca gente sabía la afición de Ginny por estar a esas horas en la biblioteca.

"Me parece que te equivocas" dijo una voz, una voz que sonaba exactamente igual que la de Draco Malfoy.

"¿MALFOY?" dijo sorprendida.

La capa se deslizó hasta el suelo dejando ver nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, con una sonrisa arrogante plantada en su cara.

"¿Que haces aqui?" dijo Ginny, como si a la biblioteca solo pudiera acudir ella.

"Pues...eh...hmmmm" la verdad esque había venido aquí en busca de ella "Leer. ¿Para que sino vengo a la biblioteca?"

Ginny, que mientras el rubio hablaba había estado hablando ella había acabo de mirar los libros. Por fin había encntrado lo que buscaba, lo cogió, y andó hacia su mesa.

"¿Porque has venido a hablarme?" preguntó Ginny, mientras se sentaba en la silla y se acercaba a la mesa.

Draco cogió la capa, que había estado en el suelo, la dobló y se la metió en un bolsillo de su tunica. Se acercó a Ginny y se sentó en la mesa, justo delante de ella.

Ginny le miró con reproche y abrió el libro, mirando el indice.

"QUería aclarar algunas cosas contigo" dijo el.

"¿Que quieres?" dijo Ginny secamente sin levantar la mirada de su libro.

"Hablar contigo" dijo el.

Ginny repitió la pregunta "¿Que quieres?"

El la ignoró. Cogió una pluma de Ginny, que estaba bastante gastada ya...

"¿Sabes? Yo podría comprarte miles mejores y mucho mas caras que estas" dijo, observando la expresión de la pelirroja.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

"No quiero nada tuyo"

"Yo si quiero algo de ti"

Ginny ya se estaba empezando a hartar.

Cerró el libro de un golpazo y lo apartó, mirando a Malfoy a esos ojos profundos.

"Esta bien. ¿Que quieres de mi?" dijo exasperada ya.

"Weasley, eres muy guapa"dijo el.

"Venga Malfoy, quieras lo que quieras, sueltalo ya"

El sonrió misteriosamente.

"Ya lo averiguarás" Miró a otro lado. Se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a ella.

Ginny se alejó.

"No muerdo pelirroja" dijo riendo. "Y sabes... Ya verás como vas amorirte por pasar una noche conmigo" SOnrió prepotentemente.

Se acercó mas a ella, haciendo que Ginny se alejara un poquito pero el pudo más y acabó dandole un suave beso en la mejilla.

"Buenas noches" susurró el rubio, mientras desaprecía bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Ginny no sabía si esto era una broma, alguien se estaba haciendo pasar por el... o qué, pero por seguro... algo iba mal, o por lo menos... raro.

Ginny miró a todos lados. El podía seguir ahi facilmente. Cogió sus libros, los recogió, y se levantó, preparandose para irse.

Desde luego que no quería estar ni un minuto mas ahí.


	3. COnfusiones

_HOLA! _bueno nuevo cap.. lo siento el final lo he hehco bastante rapido pero esque queria subir cap hoy... asi que perdonarme... besosss (ya me he acabado HP 6! MUY CHULOOO! )

**3.- Confusiones**

_Malfoy no esta bueno... Malfoy no esta bueno... no lo esta... no lo esta..._ repetía una y otra vez Ginny en su cabeza.

_Si lo esta_ , dijo una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza. Ginny se dio un tortazo en la frente.

_DE acuerdo, se dijo a si misma. Lo esta,... pero NO quiero pasar una noche con el, ni un dia tampoco..._ se dijo a si misma. _Es un prepotente, narcicista, estupido, engreido, avaricioso, y odioso tío._ Dijo contenta consigo misma, sonriendo.

_Y encantador tambien, _añadió esa vocecilla.

"AGHHH!" gritó Ginny. Charlotte, que hasta hace un momento había estado leyendo un libro al lado suya en la bilblioteca, la miró.

"¿Algun problema Ginny?"

"Mi cabeza, ese es el problema" dijo Ginny. Charlotte la miró interrogativamente, y tras esto cogió la redacción que hasta ahora Ginny estaba escribiendo de pociones.

"¿No esta bueno? No lo esta? Si lo esta?" Leyó Charlotte en alto. Ginny se puso coloradisima. "¿Quien esta bueno Ginny?" dijo la rubia mientras dejaba la redaccion a un lado, y se juntaba mas a Ginny.

"¿NAdie?" dijo Ginny probando suerte.

"GINNY!"dijo Charlotte, sobresaltando a la pelirroja. "No soy tonta¿sabes? Y tampoco se lo direa nadie..." dijo susurrando.

Ginny miró a un lado. Verdaderamente quería decirle a Charlotte todo lo que había pasado, la noche anterior en la biblioteca, y lo que pasaba por su cabeza ahora...pero no podía. A Charlotte le gustaba demasiado Malfoy como para que Ginny le dijera que la anoche anterior le había hasta dado un beso a la pelirroja...

"Lo siento Charlotte... esto... esto si que no puedo decirtelo..." dijo flojito. Charlotte pareció despagada.

"Ginny... siempre te he contado todo! No entiendo porque no confias en mi!"

"No digas tonterias Charlotte! Sabes que yo tambien te lo he contado todo siempre... supiste cuando me gustaba Harry, cuando me gustaba aquel chico de ravenclaw... tambien te he contado secretos no relacionados con chicos... sobre mi... y he confiado en ti... pero esto es diferente" dijo Ginny. Estaba sonando como si verdaderamente le gustara Malfoy cuando no era asi.

"De acuerdo Ginny. Ya me lo contaras cuando estes preparada entonces?" dijo Charlotte, sonriendo.

"Claro! Eres genial!" dijo Ginny sonriendole de vuelta.

* * *

"¿Asi que todo va bien entonces?" prégunto Blaise, mientras le pegaba un trago al vaso de whisky que llevaba en la mano. 

Draco, que estaba sentado a su lado en uno de los sillones de piel de la sala común de Slytherin, miró a Blaise, el rubio también con su vaso con whisky.

"Por supuesto" dijo sonriendo. "¿Que pensabas?"

"¿Sabes? Esa pelirroja te odia... pensaba que te iba a costar un poco..."

"Tiene una personalidad bastante fuerte" dijo Draco sonriendo. "Pero... se lo voy a poner en una bandeja de plata... no va a resistirse" añadió, sonriendo de nuevo.

Blaise rió. "¿Y la rubia que?"

"¿Que de que?"

"¿Que tal vas con ella?"

"Aun no he hecho nada... pero a esa la tengo en el bote... un poco de palabreria... y _fini_" dijo, muy orgulloso de si mismo.

"Ahora que lo pienso... no se como vas a probarme que te has liado con las dos..." dijo el moreno. "Y no me preguntes si me fío de tu palabra, porque la respuesta es NO"

Draco sonrió. "¿Te valen fotos?"

Blaise se encogió de hombros. "Supongo"

"Bien, pues fotos tendrás"

"¿Quien las echará?"

"Hmm... ¿Conoces al rubito ese con gafas que siempre va detrás de Cara-rajada echandole fotos?"

Blaise asintió.

"Pues ese. Le pagaré para que lo haga... Me he enterado de que es amiguito de la pelirroja... también puedo enterarme de algunas cosas interesantes sobre ella..."

"Bien Draco. Te quedan 13 días" dijo Blaise, mientrás se levantaba, dejando su vaso, vacío ahora, en la mesa que tenía al lado, y se iba, dejando a Draco delante de la chimenea, solo, y pensativo.

* * *

Ginny se dirigió esa noche a la biblioteca, como todas las demás, aunque dentro de ella... tenía una pequeña esperanza de ver al rubio que tanto odiaba. 

Saludó a la Sñra Pince que la entretuvo un poco preguntandole porque la noche anterior se había ido tan pronto, y después se fue a su típica mesa.

Tras dejar sus cosas, se levantó, y se acercó de nuevo a la mesa de la bilbiotecaria para preguntarle sobre un libro.

"Perdone,señora Pince" dijo Ginny.

"¿Si, querida?"

"Necesito ayuda... esque... el profesor Snape nos ha encargado hacer una redacción sobre pociones malignas y usadas para el mal... y me gustaría saber... siaun sin un permiso... para entrar en la seccion restringida... podría.. sabe usted... dejarme pasar para buscar un libro... bueno... no pasa nada si no... pero... adelantaría mucho trabajo..." dijo Ginny. Sabía que no le pediria esto a la Señora Pince si la bibliotecaria no se fiara tanto de ella como lo hacía.

La señor Pince sonrió. "De acuerdo... pero solo porque eres tu! "dijo y le dio las llaves.

"Gracias Señora Pince!" dijo Ginny sonriendole.

Se iba a ir, cuando la señora Pince la llamó.

"Si?" dijo Ginny.

"Virginia... te importaría cerrar tu hoy... esque me gustaria irme ya.. tengo cosas que hacer... y... si te vas muy tarde..."

"Oh! No es ningun problema Señora Pince" dijo Ginny.

" De acuerdo querida, aquí tienes las llaves" dijo dandole las llaves e iendose.

Ginny entró en la sección restringida y buscó su libro. Se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a trabajar.

* * *

Una hora después, Ginny ya había casi acabado su redacción y estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó pasos.

Se levantó, y delante de una estantería, mirando un libro, estaba el rubio.

"¿Que haces aquí?" cuestionó Ginny.

"Leo"

"¿Acabas de llegar?"

"Si" dijo Draco y se dio la vuelta para verla."¿Y tu que haces aquí?"

"Acabar una redacción"

"Bien. Eso sognifica que ya no tienes nada que hacer." se acercó a Ginny y la pelirroja se quedó quieta en el sitio. "No te da morbo... esta biblioteca... llena y llena de libros... con sillones comodos... muchas mesas... olor a papel... y demás... solo para los dos...?" dijo cogiendo a Ginny de la cintura.

La pelirroja se quedó paralizada, cosa que el rubio interpretó como una invitación, entonces, se acercóa ella aun mas, hasta que los finos y delgados labios del chico, tocaran los carnosos y rosados de ella.

Ginny estuvo a punto de responder al beso hasta que su cabeza se alarmó de que era Draco malfoy quien se lo estab dando.

Ginny se echó para atrás, muy palida, y no lo pensó dos veces. Su mano colisiono con la cara del chico,dejandole una marca roja.

"NAdie... me besa sin mi consentimiento, estupido!" dijo Ginny, se quedó un momento parada, admirando lafigura del rubio, hasta que cogio sus cosas y se fue.


	4. Deseo

ohh! Capitulo nuevooo! xDDDDD he tardao un poquillo... pero... creo que mrece la pena :D espero que os guste! es bastante larguillo ademas xD bueno besossss y gracias por los reviews:

**4.- Deseo**

Le había pegado una bofetada. A el. A Draco Malfoy. El chico mas temido ( y deseado) de Hogwarts. Y no solo eso. Tambien se había quedado mirandole depsues de haberle pegado. Ver para creer, vamos.

El rubio siguió dando vueltas por su cuarto, y pensando en ella. Se estaba convirtiendo en algo mas que un reto, ahora era una atracción. Sabía que iba acostarle trabajo superar la prueba pero tenía que hacerlo.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta de su dormitorio, y aunque no le apetecía nada vera nadie, ordenó que entrara.

Se dió la vuelta hacia la puerta y ahí estaba Pansy Parkinson. Rubia, pelo corto y liso, labios pintados de un color muy rojo y las pestañas bañadas en mascara. Solo llevaba puesto un traje, bastante corto, y de color negro.

"Hola" dijo muy bajito.

"¿Que quieres?" preguntó Draco bastante irritado.

"Solo quería verte. Hace un par de dias que no hablamos... y te echaba de menos" dijo, mientras emitía una sonrisa ladeada.

"¿De que querias hablar?"

"¿Que te pasa?"

"Me pasa que me molestas, no tengo ganas de hablar ahora Pansy"

Pansy hizo un puchero.

"Bueno... quizas quieras..." susurró, mientras se desabrochaba el traje por detrás y lo dejaba caer a sus pies, mostrando su cuerpo desnudo excepto por un pequeño conjunto de ropa interior.

Draco negó con la cabeza y se rascó los ojos.

"No Pansy" dijo.

Cualquier chico hubiera pensado que estaba loco... se le ponía una chica (guapa) dispuesta a todo, y el, negaba.

"Oh vamos, Draquito"

La rubia se acercó a el, mientras le pasaba una mano por el cuello y cerraba el hueco entre ellos . Draco cedió, y le pasó una mano por la cintura mientras que cerraba los ojos. Pansy acercó su boca a la del chico y comenzó a besarlo, mientras que Draco respondía.

Peroalgo no estaba bien. Los labios no eran finos como debían de ser los de Pansy y olía a fresas, no a un perfume caro, cargante y seductor, que era el de la rubia.

Abrió los ojos y lo unico que vió fue pelo rojo. Miles de rojos en una manta de fuego que ocupaban su visión.

Draco gritó. Esto no estaba bien. Esta no era Pansy. ¿Que había pasado?

Se apartó rapidamente de ella y cerró los ojos.

"¿Draco¿Que te pasa¿Te he mordido o algo?" dijo la voz de Pansy. El rubio abrió los ojos de nuevo y ahi estaba ella, Pansy Parkinson, rubia, y no pelirroja. Labios finos, no gruesos. Perfume, en vez de una colonia fresca.

"Esto no me esta pasando... no me esta pasando..." dijo Draco una y otra vez.

"¿Que no te esta pasando el que?" dijo Pansy.

"Ahmm... Lo siento Pansy. Hoy no me siento muy bien. Ya hablaremos mañana, vale?" dijo mientras, le cogía el traje del suelo, se lo daba y la empujaba hacia la puerta, cerrandole a los gritos de Pansy pidiendo explicaciones.

Draco cerró la puerta con cerradura para que nadie entrara y se sentó en el sillon de piel negro en su cuarto.

¿Estaba empezando a obsesionarse con la pelirroja? Por Dios! Si solo hacía2 días que había empezado a tantearla... pero.. había algo en ella, que sabía que era especial, que la distinguía de las demás, y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Draco se levantó, quitandose la ropa y poniendose el pijama. Cuando acabó, se metió en la cama, y se quedó dormido con pensamiento de la pelirroja.

* * *

Ginny se despertó. Sintió el movimiento de sus compañeras de cuarto a su alrededor, todas arreglandose y vistiendose para empezar un nuevo día. La pelirroja se dió la vuelta en la cama y abrió un poco las cortinas de su alrededor para comprobar si Charlotte seguía durmiendo. 

No. No seguía ahí, estaba depie delante de su baul, buscando entre las cosas para encontrar la ropa que queria ponerse. Ginny aun no le había dicho nada sobre Draco, y la verdad, esque tampoco quería hacerlo. Quizás, le molestaría o se enfadaría y tampoco esque fuera tan importante.

Vale. Era importante. El chico con el que no se había hablado durante años, solo para insultarse, ahora de repente se portaba bien con ella e incluso la besaba. Eso era un acontecimiento. Pero no le interesaba que lo supiera nadie.

Se levantó de la cama, saludando a sus compañeras, y se dispuso a arreglarse.

* * *

"¿Quieres huevos Ginny?" le pregunto Charlotte, tendiendole la bandeja con huevos revueltos. Ginny la aceptó con un gracias y se dispusó a comer. 

"¿Que clase tenemos?" le preguntó a Charlotte. Ginny se encogió de hombros y sacó el horario de su mochila.

"Pociones" contestó.

"Puaj. Que asco. Snape y slytherins" dijo Charlotte, mientras comía.

Al escuchar la palabra "slytherin", Ginny levantó la vista y miró a la mesa de la casa.

Recorrió con sus ojos toda la mesahasta llegar a quien estaba buscando.

Y ahi estaba Draco Malfoy. Mechones de pelo liso cayendole en la cara, ojos grises clavados directamente en los azules de ella.

Ginny dejó caer el tenedor, causando mucho ruido y todo el mundo giró su cabeza hacia ella. No se había esperado esa mirada fría, calculadora, dura y a la vez deseosa .Si lo admitía, le había gustado.

"¿Estas bien Ginny?" preguntó Charlotte.

Ginny asintió y siguió comiendo. Después de un par de minutos, Ginny miró de nuevo a la mesa de Slytherin.

Esta vez, el rubio no la miraba de vuelta, pero miraba hacia abajo, a su plato, y una sonrisa tonta, plantada en su cara.

* * *

Ginny se aburría mucho en pociones. Snape daba una charla sobre no se que ingrediente, Charlotte pasaba las paginas de su libro, y ella... miraba al vacío. 

De repente, un par de llamadas a la puerta sobresaltó a toda la clase y todo el mundo se giró para mirar quien era.

"Adelante" dijo Snape y la puerta se abrió. Tras ella, Draco Malfoy aparecía depie, muy serio.

"Profesor Snape" dijo desde la puerta.

"Draco. ¿Que te hace estar aquí?" preguntó Snape yendo hacia el.

"Profesor Snape, la profesora McGonagall me ha mandado a llamar a la señorita Weasey. La profesora desea tener una charla con ella. Es sobre algo importante, creo que la he escuchado decir" dijo con un tono perfectamente educado.

Ginny le miró profundamente. ¿Que querría McGonagall hablar con ella¿Y porque había mandado a Malfoy?

"¿No le ha dado la profesora ninguna nota dirigida a mi?" pregunto Snape.

"Oh, claro que si!" dijo y comenzó a rebuscar entre su tunica. Pasados unos minutos miró a Snape.

"Profesor, creo que lo he perdido por el camino. Bueno, no pasa nada, ire de nuevo a McGonagall y le dire que me escriba otra nota de nuevo" dijo Draco, sonando un poco desesperado.

"Oh Draco! No... esta bien así. Da igual. Señorita Weasley, recoga sus cosas y siga a Draco Malfoy" dijo Snape, mirando a la pelirroja.

Ginny recogió sus cosas rapidamente, mientras Charlotte le susurraba algo de que si tenía mucha suerte y lo guapo que estaba Malfoy hoy.

La pelirroja cogió su mochila, le dijo adios a Charlotte y salió por la puerta detrás del rubio.

Andaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Ginny se dió cuenta de que no se dirigian al despacho de McGonagall ni a su clase.

"¿A donde vamos?"

"Sigueme" respondio Draco.

Ginny siguió andando detrás de el, pero se paró.

Unos metros mas adelante, Draco tambien se paró y se giró para verla.

"¿Que pasa? Vamos! Sigueme!" dijo. Ginny le miró y no supo porque, pero sus pies siguieron andando, hasta alcanzar el paso de DRaco.

Llegaron a la puerta de un aula y Draco entró, dejando paso para que Ginny pasara también.

La clase estaba vacía.

"¿Donde esta McGonagall?" demandó Ginny.

"Oh vamos!" dijo Draco riendose. "¿No te habras creido todo eso no?"

"¿Que?" dijo Ginny.

"Por favor! Era mentira! Solo quería hablar contigo a solas"

"¿Que quieres?"

Draco se acercó a ella y Ginny se echó para atrás, chocando en una mesa.

El rubio cada vez estaba mas cerca de ella y Ginny se sintió obligada a sentarse en la mesa.

Draco ahora estaba justo enfrente suya, e hizo que Ginny abriera las piernas, mientras el se colocaba justo en medio de ellas.

"¿Que quieres de mi?" dijo Ginny, apretando los dientes.

"¿Que piensas que quiero?

"NO LO SE! SI lo supiera, no lo preguntaría. ¿Porque te portas tan bien ahora conmigo? EH?" dijo Ginny, muy enfadada.

Draco sonrió, como si el enfado de Ginny le diera placer, y acercó a ella.

Ginny echó la cabeza hacia atrás pero Draco la agarró con las dos manos y la trajo hacia el. Entonces comenzó a besarla, Ginny separandose.

"Esta mal... esta mal.. esta mal.." decía una y otra vez.

"Pero te gusta.." dijo Draco.

Ginny le miró, esos ojos grises, fríos, que ahora eran casi plateados y escondían en ellos deseo y lujuria, y sonrió.

"A ti tambien te gusta.."

"Oh, claro que si" dijo el rubio, mientras le agarraba por la cintura y se comenzaban a besar con locura.


	5. La primera foto

HOLA! Bueno... nuevo capp! ESPERO QUE OS ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIAAA! Muchas graciassss, muchiiiisimas gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews porque me alegrais el dia en seriooo! y me dan ganas de escribir ma sy mas :D:D Bueno.. espero que os guste este capitulo! A disfrutarrrrrrr :P :

**5.- La primera foto**

Ginny siguió besando a Draco, sus manos jalando los pelillos que tenía en la nuca.

Las manos de el serpenteaban por la espalda de Ginny y las metió debajo de su camiseta, tocandole la piel suave de ahí.

Ginny dobló las piernas por detrás de la espalda de Draco y se separó de el para mirarle. El chico lé sonrió picaramente y puso sus manos en el final de la camiseta de Ginny, como diciendole si podía. Al ver que Ginny no decía nada, jaló hacia arriba, quitandole la camiseta, dejando ver el torso de la pelirroja solo con un sujetador.

"Dios... Eres preciosa" susurró el rubio mientrás la cogía de la cintura casi con cuidado de romperla.

Ginny sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. No sabía porque, pero cada vez que Draco la acariciaba, miles de sensaciones recorrian su cuerpo. No era nada como cualquier otro chico con el que había estado. Era todo mas al borde del peligro, corría un riesgo haciendo esto. Y lo peor de todo, no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio.

Eso era lo peor. No sabía si era una broma, si iba en serio, si le gustaba o si todo lo hacía por pura diversióin. Y este pensamiento de duda, hizo que se separase de el.

El rubio la miró, pero a Ginny no se le ocurrió mas que coger su camiseta y salir de alli.

* * *

Iba andando por los pasillos, por cierto, MUY CABREADO. Nunca... NUNCA, es decir JAMAS, una tía se había largado así, sin explicación y justo cuando estaban a punto de... 

Prefirió no recordarlo, se cabreaba aun mas.

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde la apuesta, y aun le quedaba liarse con su amiga, pero sabía que eso no era problema. Con Ginny ya se había besado, y sabía que no sería demasiado dificil hacerlo de nuevo. Ahora solo quedaba la amiga, y hacer las fotos, cosa que no supondría mucha dificultad.

Se paró un momento. Las fotos. Tenía que buscar el rubito ese y asegurarse de que el las echaría.

Dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la clase de pociones, porque sabía que prontó saldrían los almunos de la clase y Creevey estaba en la clase de Ginny.

Llegó, y justo cuando fue a apoyarse en el marco de la pared, sonó el timbre.

Estudiantes empezaron a salir rapidamente de la clase y Draco se quedó ahí, esperando ver al rubio.

AL fin, Colin Creevey salió el último de la clase. Draco, que había estado esperando, se acercó a el y le puso una mano en el hombro.

Colin se giró y miró al slytherin con un poco de temor y a la vez de curiosidad.

Draco, miró por el pasillo a ver si veía a alguien, pero visiblemente estaba desierto.

"Veras, Crovey" empezó Draco.

"Es Creevy" corrigió Colin.

"Bueno, eso. Verás... tienes que hacerme un favorcito.. y tendrás tu recompensa aparte..." dijo Draco al ver la mirada escéptica de Colin. "Necesito que tu, y tu camara me echeis un par de fotitos con un par de chicas.." dijo Draco.

"¿Que par de chicas?"

"Hm... Weasley... y la otra rubita... esa amiga suya... ¿como se llamaba? Hmmm..." dijo Draco pensativo.

"Charlotte"

"Eso!"

"Creo que no lo hare Malfoy"

"¿Que?"

"Ginny es una de mis mejores amigas... no la traicionare..."

"No lo sabrá nadie"

"Todo se acaba sabiendo..."

"Te lo prometo"

COlin miró a otro lado pensando.

"No le quiero hacer daño a ninguna de las dos" aclaró Draco.

Colin seguía en silencio.

"Mil galeones"

El rubio giró tan rapido la cabeza que Draco juraria que la había escuchado crujir.

"¿Cuanto?"

"Mil galeones. Vamos... es mucho dinero... te daré el dinero cuando me eches la primera foto"

Colin asintió. "De acuerdo. ¿Cuando?"

"Quiero que me sigas ahora y eches fotos todo el rato ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Draco, y Colin asintió.

"Bien, y mantente escondido" con esto, Draco se giró y comenzó a andar seguido de Colin, dispuesto a hablar con una cierta rubia.

* * *

Charlotte se encontraba sentada cerca del lago. 

Estos días Ginny se había estado comportando de manera muy rara, le hablaba muy poco, ponía caras raras a menudo y otras veces... tenía sonrisas tontas plantadas en la cara.

La rubia después de pociones decidió pasear un rato sola, y ya después hablaría con Ginny.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que Draco Malfoy se acercaba a ella lentamente y se sentaba a su lado.

EL rubio posó una mano en la espalda de la chica, haciendo que Charlotte se sobresaltara.

"Oh! Vaya! Hola!" dijo, con una amplia sonrisa. ¿Que hacía Draco Malfoy sentado al lado suya y encima, tocandole la espalda?

La mano del chico comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, acariciando la espalda de la rubia.

"Hola" dijo Draco sonriendole de vuelta.

Charlotte no sabía que decir.

"¿Te gusto no?" dijo Draco de repente. La rubia se puso muy colorada y se limitó a asentir. "Eres muy guapa..." dijo mientras se acercaba un poco mas a ella "Y aseguro que también eres encantadora..." ahora estaba a punto de tocar sus labios con los suyos "Y me da igual que seas una Gryffindor" concluyó y con estó cerró el espacio que quedaba entre ellos y la besó.

Charlotte estaba fuera de sus casillas. ¿Era esto un sueño¿O acaso Malfoy se había vuelto loco¿O esque acaso le gustaba?

Para el disgusto de Charlotte, Draco se separó de ella, sonriendo.

La rubia estaba sin palabras.

"Supongo que nos veremos ¿no?" dijo Draco.

"Claro"

Draco le cogió la mano a Charlotte y se le besó. Acto seguido, se levantó para irse peró se paró.

"Charlotte...quiero pedirte un favor. Por ahora no quiero que se sepa esto... ¿ de acuerdo?"

Charlotte, por supuesto dijo que sí.

Draco, pensando lo fácil que había sido todo comenzó a andar pero se paró a los pocos metros.

"Ah! Y ni siquiera a tu mejor amiga¿eh?" dijo, asegurandose de que Ginny no se enteraría.

Charlotte asintió de nuevo como si fuera tonta, y Draco echó a andar hacia el castillo, una sonrisa de superioridad y satisfacción en su cara, pero no sabía porque, pero en el fondo de su ser y en su mente, las únicas imagenes que podía ver, eran las de una pelirroja de labios jugosos.


	6. Complaciendo el deseo

Hola! Bueno, sexto capp! Colin maaaalo :P xD y dracoo ess un ssserdo :P xD pero bueno... a ver lo del final... antes quiero aclarar una cosa... las 9 de la noche... nadie esta en la biblioteca... ok? xD bueno a ver si recibo unos poquitos de reviews mas no? aunqe esta historia la esta leyendo mucha gente pero lleva poquitos reviews :( bueon igualmente, ese cap e sun poco caca, la verdad... a veces hay caps que se hacen de relleno o para completar cosas.. y no en todos puede pasar algo interesante, aunque creo que esta bien... bueno... ahora me pronde con el septimo cap :D pero... como no me mandeis reviews... no actualizo pronto... MUAJAJAJAJAJA! ejem...soborno...ejem... es bromitaaa :P yo os actualizo en cuanto tengo el cap! muchos besoss a tosss:

**6.- COmplaciendo el deseo**

Draco regresó al castillo y se quedó esperando en la puerta hasta que COlin Creevey regresara. Pocos minutos después, el rubio llegó y miró a DRaco.

"¿Y bien?" dijo Draco.

"Toma" dijo entregadole un par de fotos.

Draco las ojeo, Charlotte y el besandose, Charlotte y el a punto de besarse y el sentado a su lado.

"Bien...bien... son perfectas" dijo Draco sonriendo. Se metió la mano en la túnica y sacó una bolsita de cuero, llena de monedas.

"Aquí tienes 500... se que te dije que te iba a dar todo" añadio al ver la expresión de enfado del chico "Pero creo que te daré el resto cuando me des las otras fotos... ¿pero esto vale como palabra no?"

Colin miró la bolsita, la cogió y asintió.

"Bien" siguió Draco. "Ya te mandare una lechuza diciendote la horay el sitio donde quiero que me eches las demás fotos" dijo Draco y con esto, echó a andar sin decirle una palabra mas al rubio.

* * *

Ginny estaba sentada sentada en su cama. No sabía que hacer, que pensar, que decir,... Estaba TAN confundida que ya no sabía ni lo que sentía siquiera. 

¿Estaba loca acaso? A punto de acostarse con Malfoy! Y ahi mismo...en una clase... que los podía haber visto cualquiera...

Se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto. Bajó la sala común y cuando fue a salir por la puerta se encontró a Colin.

"Hola Colin" dijo Ginny.

El rubio se quedó mirandola como si fuera la persona que menos deseara ver en el mundo.

"Hola" dijo muy nervioso.

"¿Te pasa algo Colin?" preguntó Ginny un tantó precupada por la mirada que le había echado el chico.

"NO... que va Ginny. SOlo es que me siento un poco mal. Voy a descansar un rato" dijo.

Ginny sonrió. "De acuerdo" dijo mientrás salía por el retrato, buscando un rubio que ultimamente rondaba mucho su cabeza.

* * *

Draco se sentó en ultimo sillón de la biblioteca. Ahí no lo veía nadie, escondido detrás de un monton de estanterías repletas de libros. 

De repente, una mano se poso suavemente en su hombro y un aroma de fresa llegó a su nariz. Ginny Weasley estaba ahí.

"Hola pelirroja" dijo el sin siquiera mirarla.

Ginny se acercó a su oido y lo acarició con un dedo.

"Dime, Malfoy... ¿que quieres de mi?"

Draco rió.

"Creo que es bastante obvio..."

"¿Solo eso?"

El chico asintió.

"¿Porque no dejas de jugar conmigo y me dices de una vez lo que pretendes?"

"Quiero tenerte Ginny Weasley" dijo y con un rápido movimiento de mano, la atrajo hacia si y la sentó encima suya.

"No ganas nada" susurró Ginny.

"Y tu no pierdes nada" le susurró de vuelta Draco.

Ginny se liberó del agarre de Draco y se levantó, poniendose depie delante de el.

"¿Crees que soy una niñita tonta¿Que me caí de un guindo ayer¿Piensas que no se que haces todo esto por algo?" empezó Ginny y Draco verdaderamente empezó a asustarse. ¿Y si Charlotte le había contado todo a Ginny y Ginny estuviera sospechandp que era todo por una apuesta? Entonces... perdería... y no era eso lo que mas le molestaba. Lo que peor le sentaba era que aun no había conseguido ir mas alla con Ginny Weasley. "Pero no se porque..." siguió Ginny "quiero creer que no sacas nada bueno de esto y que tus intenciones son las mismas que las mias"

_Fiu..._ pensó Draco. _Menos mal..._

"¿Cuales son tus intenciones?" preguntó Draco.

Ginny miró a otro lado. "No creo que quieras saberlas" y con lo último se marchó, dejando a Draco con ganas de más.

* * *

Ginny estaba sentada en el alfeizer de su ventana, pensando... 

¿Que sentía por Draco?

"¿Atraccion?" dijo en voz alta.

Y negó con la cabeza.

Cuando Draco se acercaba a ella notaba algo mas que atracción. Era algo mágico y no sabía siquiera si era amor.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, una lechuza negra, picó en el cristal. Ginny abrió la ventana y la dejó pasar. Desenrollo el pergamino que traía atado a la pata y lo abrió.

Una letra ladeada, fina y de trazos largos había escrito un mensaje bastante corto.

_Te espero a las 9 en la biblioteca. Justo donde estaba hoy sentado. Siempre tuyo,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Ginny la leyó un par de veces. Finalmente, abrió de nuevo la ventana, dejo salir la lechuza y fue a ducharse para mas tarde reunirse con Draco.

* * *

Draco se aseguró de que Colin también recibiera la lechuza y estuviera esperando escondido cerca de donde ellos estarian. Le había advertido que si la situación se ponía un poco extrema, que dejara las fotos en un sitio y el mas tarde le daría el dinero y que se fuera. 

Estaba en su sala común, y algo le hacía estar nervioso y ansioso porque llegara las 9. Ginny ya no era simplemente un reto. Era algo más. Era una necesidad y sobretodo un deseo.

Lo podía llamar simplemente atracción pero sabía que no era eso. Ginny Weasley le acía sentir cosas que ninguna otra chica habría podido hacerle sentir.

Un par de toques en el brazo hizo que Draco saliera de sus pensamientos de la pelirroja y se girara para ver a Blaise.

"Vaya! Justo a quien quería ver..." dijo sonriendo.

Blaise le sonrió de vuelta y se sentó en el sillón que estaba al lado del de Draco.

"¿Para que querías verme?"

"Veras Blaise... Mañana tendrás tus fotos y tu capa sera MIA" dijo, sonriendo.

Blaise sonrió.

"Muy bien... Eso ya lo veremos mañana... " dijo Blaise.

_Pero no todo va a ser de color de rosas..._ pensó Blaise para si mismo.

* * *

Cuando Ginny llegó, Draco éstaba sentado en el sillón, igual que esta misma tarde lo había visto. 

Ginny andó hacia el, y se sentó en la mesa que estaba en frente de el.

"¿Que querias?" dijo la pelirroja muy seria.

"Queria verte"

"¿Para que?"

"Tu presencía me agrada"

Ginny miró a otro lado.

El rubio se levantó y le giró la cara hacia el.

"Mirame" ordenó.

Ginny clavó su mirada en la de el.

"No se que piensas..."

"No quiero hacerte daño..."

"Me lo haras..."

"Solo vive el presente! No pienses que puede pasar mañana por lo que hagas hoy"

Ginny miró hacia el techo, estirando el cuello, dejandolo libre para que Draco lo besara y el rubio no esperó una invitación, sabiendo que después de esto, Ginny no podría parar.

* * *

Colin estaba asombrado. No sabía que la pelirroja manteniera esa relación con Malfoy, pero ¿que pintaban las fotos y Charlotte en todo esto? Sabría que estaba haciendo mal... pero esos mil galeones le vendrían muy bien para abrir el estudio de fotografía que quería hacer y para el cual hasta ahora no había tenido dinero. 

Escondido en su esquina siguió echando fotos. Vio como Draco le besaba lentamente el cuello a Ginny y la pelirroja cerró los ojos.

Después de ver a Draco con el torso desnudo y Ginny haberse quitado la camiseta y haberse tumbado en la mesa, Colin decidió que era suficiente y dejó las fotos justo en el sitio donde el rubio le había indicado, marchandose de la biblioteca después de esto.


	7. Traicionadas

jojojojo xD septimo cap! Bueno... no os preocupeis... se que es un poco corto... pero quería dejar un poco de emoción pal siguiente cap... asi que esperaros peleita, grititos, y muchos sentimientos mezclados xD AH! Y lo siento por aquellas personas que me pediais lemon, pero esque no soy muy buena escribiendo esas situaciones, asi que... peor bueno no os procupeis... tarde o temprano hare uno: disfrutaaaaaaar

**7.- Traicionadas**

Ginny salió de la biblioteca MUY colorada.

Definitivamente, estaba loca... y ni mas ni menos que por Draco Malfoy.

Lo que había pasado ahí adentró había sido demasiado. Habían llegado al final... y Ginny no se arrepentía, pero sabía que pronto lo haría.

Ahora mismo, una sensación de hiperactividad la llenaba. Tenía ganas de correr, de gritar, de hablar, de reir a carcajadas... pero este sentimiento pronto se desvanecería.

Draco ya había conseguido lo que quería y ahora volverían a las mismas circunstancias de antes.

De vuelta a los insultos y a las peleas, al odio aunque en el fondo de su ser... habría un pequeño sentimiento de amor en su corazón... y un recuerdo de todo lo que había pasado.

AL fin llegó a su sala común y se acostó rapidamente.

Prontó se durmió y pensando en él, por el que había caido rendida... el mismisimo Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Cuando Draco se despertó se sintió magnifico. El hombre con mas poder del mundo. 

La noche anterior había sido ALUCINANTE, no se podía describir con palabras, pero... ya todo había acabado, apuesta incluida.

El rubio se arregló y fuea buscar a Blaise asu cuarto, las fotos en sus manos. Llamó a la puerta y acto seguido entró.

En la cama de Blaise se encontraba Pansy, ambos besandose apasionadamente.

"Pansy, fuera" dijo Draco.

La rubia se separó de Blaise al escuchar la voz del rubio y le miró sorprendida.

"Venga! Tengo que tratar un asunto MUY importante con Blaise, asi que adios"

Pansy volvió a mirarle.

"Vete Pansy" dijo Blaise y Pansy se levantó, se vistió rapidamente y se fue.

Draco cerró la puerta justo detras de ella y se sentó en un sillon de piel, girandolo hacia Blaise.

"Ya puedes ir dandome mi capa... porque aquí tienes tus fotitos" dijo, tirandole las fotos.

El chico las cazó al vuelo y en una vio a Draco besandose con Charlotte, y en la otra, con Ginny.

"Vaya vaya... con la pelirroja..."

"Creeme... al lado de ella, Pansy no vale nada" dijo Draco riendo.

Blaise sonrió.

"MUy bien Draquito" dijo, guiñandole un ojo.

Se levantó, abrió su baul y le tiró la capa.

"Toda tuya"

Draco la agarró y se levantó.

"¿En paz entonces no?" dijo Draco.

"Eso creo Draco..." dijo Blaise , aunque en el fondo de su mente, tenía muy claro lo que iba ahacer con las fotos.

* * *

Ginny se sentó a desayunar al lado de Charlotte esa mañana. El ambiente estaba muy tranquilo,ambas de muy buen humor. 

La pelirrojalevantó la mirada y buscó una cabeza rubia en la mesa de Slytherin, pero no la encontró.

Desvió su mirada a la puerta del Gran Comedor, y lo vió entrando, una sonrisa muy de superioridad plantada en su cara. Lo siguió con la mirada mientras se sentaba en su mesa en un sitio cualquiera. Comenzó a desayunar y Ginny lo observaba.

Era perfecto. Con sus facciones perfectas, su cuerpo perfecto, su encanto. El prototipo perfecto, y ya no solo de Charlotte. Ahora el suyo.

EL rubio levantó la mirada, clavandola en la azul de Ginny y la pelirroja se sonrojó.

Draco le sonrió, esa tan perfecta sonrisa que hacía que Ginny se derritiera.

Ginny le sonrió de vuelta y negó con la cabeza.

_Esto no puede ser..._ pensó.

Estaba (como no) hundida en sus pensamientos, Charlotte a su lado, igual de callada que ella cuando de repente, un fuerte estruendo hizo que todo el mundo mirara hacia la puerta.

Blaise Zabini estaba ahi de pie, detras suya,tres chicas de Slytherin, loscuatro con un gran taco de papeles en las manos, mientras sostenía una sonrisa malvada en la cara.

"El último cotilleo, estudiantes¿Lo queréis saber? CLARO QUE SI!" dijo y actó seguido, cada uno de los cuatro se fue hacia una mesa y comenzarona repatir los papeles.

* * *

Blaise Zabini se dirigió a ella la primera. Charlotte la miraba con una mezcla de misterio y curiosidad, sonriendo también. Pero por alguna extraña razón, Ginny tenía miedo. Sabía que algo no iba bien... 

El moreno se acercó a ella, y se paró delante suya, toda la mesa de Gryffindor atenta a ambos.

"¿Zabini?" dijo Ginny.

"Vaya pelirroja... ¡ay que ver lo tonta que podéis llegar a ser las chicasa veces!"

EL estomago de Ginny se revolvió.

"Aqui tienes, preciosa... Tu la primera por ser protagonista" dijo y le tendió la hoja.

Ginny leyó rapidamente todo y se fijó en las imagenes. Lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas y miróa Charlotte.

* * *

Charlotte no podía creer lo que tenía delante. Volvió a releer la hoja. 

**_GINNY WEASLEY Y CHARLOTTE BRUCKNER : MEJORES AMIGAS SE TRAICIONAN_**

_Draco Malfoy (7º año, Slytherin) se ve envuelto en una apuesta que incluye a Ginny Weasley y Charlotte Bruckner, ambas de 6º año de Gryffindor, mejores amigas. Charlotte, enamorada de Draco le pide como favor a su mejor amiga que hable con el chico para conseguir algo, y detrás de sus espaldas, Ginny acaba enamorada del mismisimo chico con el cual debía de hablar para ayudar a su amiga._

_Mientras tanto, Draco Malfoy las mantiene engañadas a las dos, y todo, por ganar una capa de invisibilidad._

_Diganme ustedes¿quien es e culpable de esto¿quien la traicionada¿Quien diría que Ginny Weasley, acabaría rendida alos pies de Draco Malfoy?_

_Blaise Zabini_

Y justo debajo de todo el texto, se veían dos fotos, una de Charlotte besandose con Draco y otra de Ginny besandose también con el rubio.

Charlotte, no paraba de mirar ambas fotos.

Ginny la había traicionado. Su mejor amiga la había traicionado. Y lo peor de todo, esque ambas estaban engañadas.

La rubia miró hacia arriba, solo para encontrarse a Ginny mirandola mientras lloraba.


	8. Enfados

HOLA! Bueno... he decidido subir rapidito... ya que... alomejor el otro tardó un poquito mas en subirlo y os dy este cap de regalillo ya que el otro lo deje un poco adivinaaa que pasaa :P bueno... se que esta todo mal ahora, todos peleados.. todos enfadados. pero... todo se solucionara... o no... MUAJJAJJJA! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD bueno no os preocupeis... tampoco es que le quede mucho ala historia eh? xDDDD bueno neneeeees/aaaaass xDDDD disfrutar este cap:

**8.- Enfados**

"No digas nada" sentenció Charlotte antes que Ginny hablara.

Toda esta situación le provocaban nauseas. ¿Como habían podido ser tan tontas¿Como habían podido dejar engañarse de una manera tan asquerosa?

Ginny miró a su alrededor. Todo el mundo había dejado de comer y ahora las miraban. Estaban expectantes.

¿Ginny Weasley y Mafoy? Eso era ver para creer, y desde luego, lo estaban viendo.

"Charlotte..." susurró Ginny.

"Dejame en paz Virginia!" gritó Charlotte, y se escucharon algunos murmullos de emoción.

"Por favor Charlotte...Tarde o temprano te lo iba a decir... y no se... pense que no te importaría..."

"GINNY POR DIOS! Sabias que me gustaba!"

"Te han gustado diez mil chicos mas y los olvidabas al día siguiente!"

"Esta vez era diferente" dijo Charlotte.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

"No me puedo creer que me hayas traicionado!"

"Charlotte siempre prometimos que no nos ibamos a pelear por un chico..."

"Has jugado muy sucio Gin-Gin" dijo lo último sarcasticamente. "¿Ahora estaras feliz no?" dijo, con lagrimas en los ojos. "Por fin un chico con el que has conseguido liarte antes conmigo" comenzó.

"No..." empezó a decir Ginny. Intentaba explicarle que no era asi, que Draco había acudido a ella, que primero fue ella la engañada... pero Charlotte no la escuchaba.

"Por fin me superas en algo! No me puedo creer que hayas sido tan... perra" añadio, un tono de desprecio en la voz.

Esto ya era demasiado.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos.

"¿Asi que es eso no?" dijo, levantandose de su asiento, tal y como lo había echo Charlotte anteriormente. "Es ESO! Estas celosa! Celosa porque conmigo quería mas que un simple beso... mas que un simple e inocente beso solo para una foto... conmigo había querido mas... eso es lo que te pasa... estas celosa.. no me puedo creer que seas tan engreida!" le espató Ginny.

Charlotte tragó saliva y miró a su alrededor Todo el mundo estaba muy atento a ambas y la verdad esque Charlotte no tenía mas ganas de soportarlo más.

"¿Sabes que? Olvidame! Ya no existes para mi... No se como he podido ser tu amiga por tanto tiempo!" dijo y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor.

Ginny se quedó ahí de pie. Todo estaba en silencio. Lagrimas le rodaban por las mejillas. No solo por perder a su mejor amiga, sino también porque verdaderamente se había ilusionado de Draco. Vale, sabía que se iba acabar, pero no sabía nada del resto.

Miró hacia arriba, casi con miedo a lo que iba a encontrarse. Pero cuando vio la expresión de Draco, se sorprendió.

EL rubio ceñía el papel en sus manos, como si no acabara de creerselo y la miraba como nunca la había mirado nadie. Una mezcla de deseo, de ternura, de perdon, de arrepentimiento y de amor... todo mezclado en aquellos ojos grises, fríos y penetrantes.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y rompió el papel en pedacitos.

"Te odio" dijo muy bajito, pero Draco le pudo leer los labios, y por primera vez en su vida, vio una expresión de tristeza pasar por la cara de Draco.

Ginny se dió la vuelta y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor, mientras escuchaba una voz masculina que la llamaba sin cesar.

* * *

Cuando Draco vió el papel en sus manos, no se lo podía creer. ¿Como había podido Blaise hacerle una cosa semejante? Miró al moreno y estaba mirandole de vuelta, una sonrisa, orgullo plasmado por toda su expresión. 

EL rubio miró hacia ellas dos. Lo sentía por Charlotte, pero quien verdaderamente le dolía era Ginny.

La vio llorando y es como si un puñal de hielo le atravesara el cuerpo.

Pronto todo el mundo estuvo en silencio y ambas chicas comenzaron a discutir. Charlotte se fue y entonces fue cuando Ginny le miró. Nunca la había visto tan dolida. La pelirroja rompió la hoja en pequeño pedazos y después le volvio a mirar, y Draco le leyó los labios.

"Te odio"

Fue una realidad tan chocante que pensó que no podía respirar. Era mas de lo que se esperaba. Lo había dicho de una forma tan cruda, tan sincera, que sabía que no había ni una pizca de falsedad en esa expresión.

La pelirroja salió corriendo del Gran Comedor, con Draco detrás de ella, gritando su nombre sin cesar.

* * *

"Ginny!" decía una y otra vez. "Ginny por favor! Ginny dejame hablar! Ginny te lo suplico!"

La pelirroja que había estado andando muy ligera ( por no decir corriendo) se dio la vuelta, cosa que Draco no esperaba.

"¿Asi que ahora soy Ginny, no¿Despues de todos los insultos, los engaños, las mentiras y ahora crees que tienes la suficiente confianza conmigo como para llamarme Ginny, no?" dijo Ginny. Tenía una voz gangosa, los ojos rojos y lagrimas resbalaban por su rostró.

"Por favor..." suplicó Draco.

"SOlo te pido una cosa... Deja de molestarme... creo que ya me has hehco suficiente daño"

"Ginny! Yo no sabía nada de las hojas estas!"

"DIME QUE NO SABÍAS NADA DE LA APUESTA!"

"Te mentiría si lo hiciera"

Ginny se dio la vuelta de nuevo, llorando mas que nunca y comenzó a parar, pero se paró, sin darse la vuelta.

"¿Sabes?" dijo, la voz entrecortada. "Verdaderamente pensaba que eras alguien especial... que me había equivocado todos estos años contigo, que era simplemente una mascara que llevabas para protegerte de los demás. De veras lo pensaba... pero me he dado cuenta, de que todo el mundo no es bueno... he sid tan ingenua, Malfoy... tan inocente..." se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

Draco se acercó a ella y le puso las manos en los hombros haciendo que Ginny se separara rapidamente.

"No me toques" dijo apretando los dientes, y con estó ultimo salió corriendo.

"Ginny! ESpera! Por favor!" seguía gritando Draco, pero paró. Ya no valía la pena. Ginny Weasley ya no se encontraba en el pasillo.

* * *


	9. El juego de la seducción

HMM! Bueno... en realidad iba tardar mas subir este cap... ya que hoy me iba de viaje pero... he tenido mala suerte y se han cancelao mi vuelo... y nada... bueno, pues nada, disfrutarlo pero el 10 voy a tardar un poco mas... ya que estrae un poco liada esta semana... QUería comentar una cosa, en los reviews, la gente me ha preguntado cual es la reacción de ron y la verdad esque en este fic he querido deja run poco al margen a ron, harry y hermione, ya que si os habeis dado cuenta, aun no han salido en el fic y la verdad esque no tengo plan de escribir sobre ellos... bueno, os dejo besoss

**9.- EL juego de la seducción**

Ginny Weasley revolvía su plato sin muchas ganas de comer.

Miró al otro extremo de la mesa, donde Charlotte se encontraba sentada sola, revolviendo su plato de la misma manera que Ginny lo hacía.

Había pasado un mes casi desde los acontecimientos en los participaban, ella, Draco y Charlotte y aun, seguían sin hablarse.

Se sentía mal, muy mal. Hasta ahora, nunca había pensado que Charlotte fuera tan importante, pero se había dado cuenta de que la echaba demasiado de menos. Sus locuras, su risa, sus dudas sobre como ponerse el pelo o que ropa elegir.

Y después estaba Draco. El rubio había intentado hablar con Ginny de las mil maneras posibles, pero solo llegaba a decir "Ginny- Espera!" antes de que Ginny ignorara siquiera que le había hablado.

Y por supuesto, la pelirroja iba a seguir en las mismas.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se levantó esa mañana pensando en ella, al igual que todos los días del último mes. 

No se la podía quitar de la cabeza. Era como una obsesión... Y cuando no pensaba en ella... algo le recordaba a ese pelo pelirrojo, esa piel pálida y esos ojos azules.

Negó con la cabeza, haciendo un intentó en vano de apartarla de sus pensamientos y salió por la puerta de su cuarto hacia el Gran Comedor.

Cuando salió de su dormitorio, Blaise Zabini lo esperaba apoyado en el marco.

"Dra-"

"Dejame en paz" lo cortó el rubio, antes de que Zabini dijera una palabra más.

"Por favor Draco! LLevas un mes sin hablarme! Es absurdo! Dejame que te explique... solo escuchame esta vez, por favor"

Draco se dio la vuelta.

"De acuerdo"

Blaise suspiró.

"Draco, lo hice pensando que te ibas a reir! Vamos! Hemos echo cosas peores y siempre te has reido! No entiendo porque esta vez fue diferente si además es solo la We-"

"Esta vez es diferente, porque ELLA es diferente" dijo, mientras emprendía su camino de nuevo y dejaba a Blaise allí detrás plantado, pensando en las palabras del rubio.

* * *

Ginny Weasley se levantó de la mesa del Gran Comedor. 

Colin, que se había sentado a su lado (en parte, porque se sentía culpable de todo lo ocurrido) la miró.

"¿A donde vas Ginny?"

"AL baño" contestó la chica.

"De acuerdo. Recuerda que hoy tenemos pociones a primera hora... intenta no llegar tarde!" dijo y Ginny asintió mientras se iba.

Cuando abrió la puerta para salir, Draco entraba.

Una tensión se formó entre ambos y en el ambiente. Ginny no pudo evitar mirarle a los ojos y Draco abrió la boca.

"Gin-"

"No" dijo ella y salió corriendo.

Se dirigió al primer baño que encontró y entró en uno de los lavabos.

Abrió el grifo y se lavó la cara.

Pelo lacio. Cara demacrada. Ojos tristes.

Una fantasma de la antigua Ginny.

Empezó a llorar, sintiendose mal por todo lo que pasaba.

No entendía porque Charlotte no le hablaba. De acuerdo... No le había contado lo de Draco, pero tampoco era que ella había ido a liarse con el rubio... Draco la engaño primero a ella... y lo peor de todo, Ginny había sido muy tonta...

Se metio en uno de los baños y se sentó en la tapadera.

Se abrazó a sus rodillas y comenzó a pensar.

* * *

Ginny no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se había sentado alli, pero si sabía una cosa. Llegaba tarde. MUY tarde a pociones y... eso no era nada bueno. 

Corrió por los pasillos, bajó un par de pisos hasta llegar a las mazmorras y derrapó en frente de la puerta.

_Uno...dos... y tres_ , contó en su cabeza.

Abrió la puerta y toda la clase (incluida Charlotte) se giró para mirarla.

"Vaya... señorita Weasley, ya era hora de que apareciera" replicó Snape.

Ginny calló.

"¿Tiene alguna excusa por llegar tarde?"

"No" sentenció Ginny.

"De acuerdo. Entonces castigo esta nochea las 9 en mi despacho" dijo Snape.

GInny asintió. No merecía la pena discutir y tampoco tenía ganas. Ando pesadamente hacia su mesa y se sentó.

Desde luego, hoy no estaba siendo un buen día.

* * *

Las nueve llegaron mas pronto de lo que ella pensaba y Ginny se dirigió a la puerta del despacho del profesor de pociones. Llamó y prontó escuchó la voz de Snape diciendole que pasara. 

La pelirroja abrió la puerta, entró y la cerró detrás suya.

"Buenas noches Señorita Weasley" dijo Snape.

"Buenas noches Profesor"

"Bien. El castigo acabarara a las diez y media, y consiste en escribir una redacción sobre porque es necesario llegar a tiempo a sus clases"

Ginny rodó los ojos.

"Y mas vale que sea buena, porque si es mala, le disminuira su nota" añadió Snape. "Se puede sentar alli" le señaló un pupitre que había en un rincón con una silla al lado.

Ginny se dirigió hacia allí, sacó un trozó de pergamino y una pluma de su mochila y comenzó a escribir.

* * *

Media hora después, Ginny solo tenía escrita una cosa en su pergamino. 

_Pienso que debo de llegar a tiempo a las clases porque..._

No sabía que mas poner. La verdad, esque no se le ocurría ninguna razón nueva, y para escribir una chorrada, mejor no escribir nada.

De un momento a otro, la puerta sonó, y Ginny la miró mientras Snape se levantaba para abrirla.

Abrió y la voz que escuchó detrás de ella, no le gustó nada a la pelirroja.

"Profesor, me dijo que estuviera aquí a las nueve y media" dijo Draco Malfoy.

"Si, Draco" dijo Snape. "Tengo asuntos pendientes y quiero que vigile a la señorita Weasley. Su castigo acaba a las diez y media , y asegurese de que acabe su redacción" dijo Snape y acto seguido salió, cerrando la puerta y dejando a Draco y Ginny solos en el despacho.

Ginny desvió su mirada y cogió su pluma de nuevo, haciendo el intento de escribir algo.

_Pienso que debo de llegar a tiempo a las clases porque si no lo hago, perdería información, la cual es valiosa para mi..._

_Mierda,_ _Esto tampoco es bueno... _pensó Ginny intentando evadir de sus pensamientos al rubio.

Notó como Draco se ponía depie al lado de la mesa del profesor y la miraba.

Ginny se rindió ante el hecho de hacer la redacción.

"Ginny" dijo Draco y Ginny supó que aunque le dijera que no, el chico iba a hablar igualmente, no le quedaba otro remedio. "Dejame explicarte por favor"

"No te quiero oir"

"Pero yo quiero que me oigas"

Ginny no respondió.

"De acuerdo. Si. Todo empezó como una apuesta... solo quería demostrarle a Blaise que yo podía tener a las chicas que yo quisiera y daba igual si me odiaban completamente o si les gustaba. Esa era la cuestión. Demostrar que podía tener a quien quisiera. Y apostamos... por apostar algo. Pero después me pidio fotos para demostrar que no le mentía... y yo cedí... pensando que solo las quería ver. Pero te aseguro que no tuve nada que ver con el panfleto que se repartió"

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

"Lo que mas me duele, no es el panfleto... esque me mintieras" dijo Ginny, comenzando a llorar.

"Ginny! Yo.. de acuerdo.. no sentía nada por ti... pero a medida que pasabamos mas tiempo juntos me daba cuenta de que no solo quería estar contigo para ganar la apuesta sino porque contigo me sentía bien... me gustas Ginny... me gustas mucho..."

Ginny se levantó de la mesa y andó hacia Draco.

"Malfoy" dijo, y vio en el rostro de Draco una expresión de dolor por haberlo llamado por su apellido. "En el juego de la seducción, solo hay una regla, y es no enamorarse, y me parece, que tu has jugado mal" dijo Ginny.

Andó de nuevo a su sitio, cogio sus cosas y se marchó, aunque el castigo no hubiera acabado y su redacción solo tuviera una frase.


	10. El prototipo perfecto

DIOOSSS! EL ULTIMO CAPITULO! Se que no os lo esperabais... pero... buenooo xDDDDDDDD m,e ha salido asiii! aq ver si os gustaa... y bueno... a reviewear! (nuevo verbo que me he inventao :P) por mi parte, creo que os ha gustado... bueno... no se cuando voy a subir nueva histria pero por ahiora no tengo nada pensado, pero no os preocupeis porque pronto se me ocurrira algo, msolo espero wue por ahora os guste esto y... ya nos veremos por aqui! un beso y gracias atodos por leer:

**10.- El prototipo perfecto**

Cuando Ginny llegó al retrato de la sala común,las manos le temblaban con nerviosismo. Estaba al borde de llorar y tenía muy mal estar. Solo pensaba en Draco, en sus palabras, pero aún no había escuchado lo que quería escuchar.

Se paró frente al retrato, y se arregló un poco el pelo y la ropa.

Dijo la contraseña y entró.

Cuando entró la sala estaba vacía, excepto por una persona.

Charlotte se encontraba sentada en el sofa y parece ser que se había dormido allí.

Ginny se acercó un poco y pensó en despertarla, pero acto seguido se arrepintió, ya que aun no había hablado con la rubia desde el día aquel.

Se fue a dar la vuelta cuando vio que abrió los ojos.

Charlotte se asustó un poco.

"Lo siento" dijo Ginny. Ya se sentía hasta rara hablando con ella. "Te vi dormida... y te iba a despertar para que te fueras al cuarto... y... bueno no se, me arrepentí al final. Siento haberte despertado"

Charlotte negó con la cabeza.

"No pasa nada... Estaba esperando para hablar contigo"

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos y se sentó en el otro lado del sofa.

"¿Y bien?" dijo Ginny esperando que la rubia hablara.

"Ginny... siento mucho como me porte"

La pelirroja casi le da un infartó de la sorpresa.

"Se que... bueno... no me gustó lo que hicistes, pero creo que dramatizé demasiado... No se, creo que las dos estabamos engañadas... y como tu dijistes, prometimos que nunca nos peleariamos por un chico, y menos por ese... per-" comenzó Charlotte, pero Ginny la cortó cuando se tiró encima de ella dandole un abrazo.

"Charlotte!" dijo Ginny separandose de ella. "No tienes porque disculparte! Yo me porte muy mal... y mas no contandotelo... pero... no sabías como ibas a reaccionar y tu, no sé. Perdoname..." dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

Charlotte asintió.

"Te he echado mucho de menos..." dijo riendo.

"Y yo a ti! Y tengo que contarte un montón de cosas!" dijo Ginny contenta.

Charlotte rió.

"Bueno, si quieres escucharlas..." dijo Ginny, pensando que eran de Draco y alomejor la chica no quería escucharlas.

"¿Malfoy?"

Ginny asintió.

"Ginny... ya se me ha pasado todo. me gustaba, pero como te dije antes, dramatizé demasiado..."

Ginny asintió.

"De acuerdo.." y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado un rato antes.

* * *

No podía alejarla de sus pensamientos, era demasiado. 

Porque ya no era nada sobre la apuesta, ni mucho menos solo por acostarse con ella. Ahora, cada vez que pensaba en la pelirroja, el corazón se paraba por un segundo, un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, sentía cosquillas en el estomago, miles de pensamientos de arrepentimiento pasaban por su cabeza, sus manos se morían por besarla y le entraban ganas de llorar por no tenerla.

Y no le gustaba nada sentir todo aquello.

Esto no poía seguir así... La tenía que buscar, y cuando la encontrará pensaba decirle mil verdades.

* * *

Al día siguiente cuando Draco se levantó, no dudó mas, y depsués de arreglarse, salió corriendo de su sala común y corrió a buscarla. 

Se fue al Gran Comedor y entró.

Su vista se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor y cuando no la vió ahi , se fue hacia afuera y la esperó en la silla.

Tras esperar unos minutos ahi la vio venir. Esta vez acompañada de la rubita... Quizás hoy estaba feliz y hoy quizás, le concedería la oportunidad de hablar con el.

* * *

Ginny lo vió en la puerta. Su mirada estaba dirigida hacia ella, y en su cara se asomaba una expresión de esperanza. 

Se acercó a ella andando y Giny se preparó para contestar.

"Ginny, quiero hablar contigo"

"NO!" dijo Ginny y siguió andando, seguida de Charlotte.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando Draco le agarró fuertemente la muñeca y la paró.

"Sueltame" dijo Ginny mirandole.

"Malfoy, dejala en paz. ¿No ves que no quiere hablar contigo?"

"NO! No la voy a soltar, ni la voy a dejar en paz. Se que quiere hablar conmigo igual que yo quiero hablar con ella lo que pasa esque no lo admites"

"Eso no es ver-" comenzó Ginny pero Draco la interrumpió.

"Oh, claro que es verdad" le susurró Draco.

Los alumnos que pasaban por alli los miraban , aunque después de lo visto, tampoco les resultaba raro.

"Ginny... escuchame.Vamos a hablar en privado.Solo quiero decirte lo que siento..." le susurró Draco.

"No te creo Draco! No sientes nada por mi¿Porque no lo dices aquí? Claro! No quieres quedarte en ridiculo... UN MALFOY QUE LE GUSTA UNA WEASLEY! Lo nunca visto... No vales nada..." dijo Ginny dandose la vuelta de nuevo.

"GINNY! QUE TENGO QUE GRITARLO A LOS CUARTRO VIENTOS? PORQUE SI ES ESO LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE ME PERDONES, LO HARÉ" Ginny se dió la vuelta. la voz de Draco no era como siempre, y cuando le vio supo porqué. El rubio estaba llorando, pero no era un lloro silencioso, ni siquiera con pena, estaba llorando mientras gritaba, era un lloro lleno de frustración, lleno de deseos por decir lo que sentía de dolor. Ginny se quedó tan perpleja ante aquella imagen que no pudo decir palabra. "TE QUIERO! TE QUIEROO!" gritó.

Un chaval que pasaba por ahi se quedó mirando la escena un poco extrañado, mientras que Draco soltaba a Ginny y se acercaba a agarrarlo.

"TU¿COMO TE LLAMAS?" le preguntó.

"David" contestó el chico un poco asustado.

"LA QUIERO ¿SABES? LA QUIERO!" le gritó, soltandole. Un grupito de gente venía por el pasillo y Draco los miro.

"LA QUIERO, LA QUIERO , LA QUIERO! GINNY TE QUIERO! NO SE QUE MAS HACER, ESTOY DESESPERADO. NUNCA HE SENTIDO ESTO, NUNCA HE TENIDO TANTAS GANAS DE ABRAZAR A ALGUIEN COMO TU. NO ENTIENDO PORQUE" Seguía llorando y cogió una bocanada de aire. "CUANDO ME DUERMO, SOLO PUEDO SOÑAR CONTIGO, NO ENTIENDO PORQUE NECESITO VERTE POR LAS MAÑANAS, PORQUE CUANDO NO TE VEO, MI DIA SE VUELVE GRIS! GINNY... PERDONAME... SE QUE NO DEBÍ HACER ESA APUESTA PERO... TE QUIERO, solo puedo decir eso" dijo lo último en un susurro. "Menudo ridiculo he hecho..." murmuró.

Ginny lo miraba atonita.

Drazco comenzó a andar y fue a pasar a su lado para entrar en el Gran Comedor cuando Ginny le puso una mano en el pecho y lo paro.

A estas alturas, todo el mundo del pasillo esperaban con deseos el desenlace de la situación.

Draco la miró, como si no esperara que la chica hiciera eso.

Ginny miró hacia abajo y acto seguido, se agarró a el y le abrazo, pasandole las manos por la cintura.

Draco nunca había sentido eso cuando alguien le había abrazado. Una sensación de comodidad infinita, como si todos sus problemas se hubieran resuelto. Le pasó las manos por el cuello y la atrajó mas hacia asi, acariciandole la espalda.

"Yo tambien te quiero... como a nadie...Pero quiero ir lenta¿ de acuerdo?" dijo, separandose de el.

"Como tu quieras" dijo el chico, mientras la agarraba de la barbilla y la atraía hacia así para besarla.

Todos en el pasillo aplaudieron y vocearon y Ginny no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que le salía al hablarse de nuevo con su mejor amiga, y de estar besandose con el chico con quería, Draco Malfoy. Su prototipo perfecto de tío.


End file.
